


Delirium

by Sanguine (Rakizna)



Category: MacGyver (TV 1985)
Genre: Fever, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakizna/pseuds/Sanguine
Summary: MacGyver is on a rescue and the clock is ticking, but that snakebite is getting infected... Now he's fighting time and a fever.





	Delirium

Two months MacGyver had been on their trail, and now the situation was reaching critical mass. He'd tracked them to a hideout deep in a remote mountain range, secretly sabotaged many illegal operations. But now they were onto him, and they'd kidnapped a village girl as a hostage. He'd have to move fast. 

Unfortunately, the wound on his leg had not made it easy. A week past, he'd had an encounter with some local wildlife: a large snake. Whatever it was, it had been non-venomous, and MacGyver applied his first aid skills to the bite as best he could. But out in the wilderness… 

The flesh around the bite was hot and red, the wound itself swollen and oozing thick yellow. Infection. And no effective way to treat it. 

Still, infection or no infection, he simply couldn't leave until the girl was safe and his mission was complete. No other choice. 

He pushed through. 

He was so close. They were shipping out. All he had to do was keep close on their trail and snag the girl before they could get too far. He found a Jeep in the rear; if he hotwired it, he could slip right in. 

He reached for the wires, but his skin felt flushed, his fingers fumbling as if moving through quicksand. His head felt fuzzy, started to spin. 

He never realized that he'd been unconscious until he woke up in the hospital, with no memory of what had happened. 

His eyes were blurry. "Pete?" his voice was a cracked whisper. 

"I'm here. Your fever must've finally broke. You were completely delirious when we brought you in." 

"Girl...okay?" 

There was a silence. "Yeah, Mac. You saved the day again. She's okay." 

MacGyver heaved a sigh of relief and all went dark again. Watching his friend sleep peacefully, Pete shook his head in sadness, resolving not to tell Mac the truth. 

After all, MacGyver was only human in the end. 

* * *


End file.
